Love You
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sudah sangat lama ia menyukai Naruto. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto pada Sakura sendiri? /NaruxSaku /Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T **(Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku menyukaimu! Tolong terima aku sebagai pacarmu."

"Ha?" kedua mata Naruto melebar mendengar pernyataan cinta oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu memejamkan mata serta berargumen sendiri karena saking tak ia duga akan ditembak oleh Sakura.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi tolong pertimbangkan aku. Aku mohon," ucap gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda tersebut sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tung—tunggu sebentar! Sakura-chan, apa kau serius? Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda denganku." Naruto kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Dalam hatinya, sungguh... Naruto sangat ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari sahabatnya sedari kecil itu, yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya. Apakah ia bercanda atau serius menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Ak—aku serius! Naruto, sudah lama aku menyukaimu," Sakura mengulangi.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat wajah Sakura. Ia menutup buku dan meletakkan di sampingnya lalu beranjak dari meja belajar Sakura –mereka berada di dalam kamar Sakura- yang sedari tadi ia tempati kemudian Naruto duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sakura yang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dengan kaki menjulur ke lantai.

"Ulangi sekali lagi," pinta Naruto yang kini mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Aku... menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, Naru."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto halus.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih anak-anak," jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona karena malu dan gugup.

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat menyentuh masing-masing pipi Sakura, ia tersenyum lalu berkata "Maaf."

"Ha?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan kata maaf yang diucapkannya.

Naruto kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya, ia membuang muka ke kanan. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Sakura "Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku juga menyukaimu,"

"Lalu kenapa kamu minta maaf?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabatku sedari kecil. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sakura yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung, sedih, kecewa dan marah. Ia berhenti di bibir pintu lalu membukanya, Naruto berbalik "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku."

Yang selanjutnya didengar Sakura hanya suara pintu kamarnya yang menutup dan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin lama semakin tak terdengar dan menghilang.

"Haha... Jadi aku ditolak?"

Sakura menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ternyata semua perhatian Naruto yang diberikan padanya hanyalah perhatian antara sahabat.

Bodoh sekali ia berpikir bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis seperti Sakura yang menyukai Naruto sebagai laki-laki, bukan sahabat.

Ternyata itu semua hanyalah omong kosong yang diciptakan oleh otaknya karena terlalu berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, semenjak itu pula hubungan mereka berdua sedikit-sedikit mulai menimbulkan jarak.

Sakura tidak lagi menyapa Naruto jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Jangankan untuk menyapa, memandang saja Sakura tidak tahan. Ia selalu menghindari tatapan Naruto jika Naruto menatapnya.

Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk mempertipis intensitas bertemu dengan Naruto. Awalnya hal ini menimbulkan pergolakan batin pada diri Sakura. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia sudah terbiasa.

Kelihatannya Naruto menyadari sikap Sakura yang lama-lama mulai menjauhinya. Ia tahu apa sebabnya. Ini semua karena dirinya yang menolak Sakura. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan sikap Sakura yang seolah tak lagi menganggapnya ada. Ia pun mulai mengikuti permainan Sakura. Ia juga mulai menganggap bahwa Sakura tak ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kalian berdua mengakhiri permainan kekanakkan itu, Sakura?" Ino terlihat jengkel saat menanyai Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura melengos malas menanggapi Ino di sampingnya.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeram jengkel. "Kau itu belagak tidak tahu apa memang tidak tahu sih?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tak terlalu menyahuti perkataan Ino. "Tidak tahu."

Ino mendengus, ia sangat geram dengan sikap Sakura yang tak mau tahu. "Kau dan Naruto! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak! Kalian membuatku dan semuanya jengkel  
!"

"Memangnya kami kenapa?"

Ino sangat ingin mencakar muka Sakura sekarang juga namun ia tahan. "Hentikan sandiwaramu itu, Sakura! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ino. "Tak bisa, Ino."

"Kenapa tak bisa?" tanya Ino geram.

"Karena aku dan dia tidak mau." Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Ino menuju jendela kelas yang langsung memperlihatkan lapangan basket.

"Ha? Apanya yang tidak mau? Kalian itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?! Apa masalah kalian sebenarnya?! Aku sudah muak dengan sikap kalian yang saling mendiami satu sama lain. Kita semua itu ingin kalian seperti dulu lagi," ucap Ino berapi-api.

"Ino... tolong jangan tanya itu dulu. Aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu," jawab Sakura yang sekarang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakura... maaf."

"Hiks... tidak, Ino. Aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir." Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya yang terlihat redup dan sayu.

Ino mendekapnya, "Ssstt.. sudah, Sakura. Jangan menangis."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan Ino padanya. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Semua siswa kelasnya sibuk pada aktifitas masing-masing.

Namun, tak semuanya yang tidak memperhatikan mereka. Mata biru yang indah dan menawan telah menyaksikan apa yang kedua gadis tadi bicarakan dari awal. Ia tersenyum lemah. Tampak sangat pasrah.

Naruto merasakan hatinya bagai ditusuk pedang yang sangat banyak. Hatinya sakit melihat Sakura tersiksa.

"Maaf, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Hai semuanya... ini adalah fanfic terbaruku. Maaf ya saya bikin FF baru, padahal masih banyak FF saya yang belum aku lanjutin. Dan juga terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa... Wassalamu'alaikum!


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You [Chapter 2]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T **(Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Thanks To: **

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Hari sabtu ini Sakura tak ada acara apa-apa. Memang tak pernah ada acara apa-apa selama ini. Setiap akhir pekan selalu ia habiskan dengan membaca buku atau melukis. Semua ia kerjakan di dalam kamarnya.

Sakura suka menyendiri. Orang tuanya sudah berulang kali menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi main keluar. Namun Sakura selalu menolak. Ia tak terlalu suka bertemu dengan orang asing. Jikapun Sakura keluar, paling-paling tujuannya kalau tidak rumah Ino pasti perpustakaan umum.

Sakura bersenandung kecil saat perjalanannya. Saat ia hampir sampai pada belokan rumahnya, tak sengaja ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan baginya.

Naruto berciuman dengan Hinata tepat di bawah pohon sakura di taman samping kompleks rumahnya yang tentu saja sama dengan rumah Sakura.

Sakura terpaku melihat sajian yang tak jauh darinya. Hatinya mencelos melihat orang yang ia sukai sedang bercumbu mesra dengan gadis lain.

Sakura berdiri mematung melihat itu. Teganya Naruto bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain, sementara Sakura sendiri masih bersedih dengan penolakan Naruto.

Air mata yang susah payah ia bendung, kini dengan lembutnya jatuh di kedua pipinya. Sakura terisak pelan.

Ia menyeka air matanya kasar sampai kering. Ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri agar tetap tenang dan tak peduli.

Setelah ia merasa tenang dan lebih baik, Sakura kemudian kembali berjalan. Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat saat ia berada tepat lurus dengan kedua sejoli yang tetap bercumbu itu. Tampaknya mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang lewat.

Sepertinya kau sengaja ya, Naruto? Memamerkan kebersamaanmu dengan kekasihmu, batin Sakura sembari mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak ingin menengok ke arah mereka. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menunduk saja.

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Karena ia berjalan sambil menunduk, Sakura tak melihat ke depan.

BRUK

Sakura tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Ia mengaduh sebentar lalu segera beranjak berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

Seorang bibi yang ditabrak Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kepanikan gadis di depannya yang terus meminta maaf. Karena gemas, ia meraih kedua bahu Sakura agar ia tenang.

Sakura berhenti membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi.

Bibi itu tersenyum, "Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tak menyangka ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Bibi yang tinggal di samping rumahnya. Yang sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri. Ibunya Naruto.

"Bibi..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan." Bibi Kushina mengulang ucapannya tadi sembari melempar senyum pada Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyuman Kushina dan segera membantu mengambil barang-barang yang berserakan milik Kushina.

"Ibu?" suara Naruto menyentak pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura yang posisinya sekarang membelakangi Naruto tak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang Naruto pasang.

"Loh... Naru-kun kok ada di sini?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"..."

Naruto tak bersuara. Ia terkejut dengan adanya Sakura di sana. Matanya nampak gelisah.

"Naru-kun?" Kushina menunggu putra semata wayangnya itu menjawabnya.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan kegelisahannya melihat punggung Sakura yang tertutupi helaian rambut merah muda sepinggang.

"Bibi, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Maaf ya tadi sempat menabrak Bibi. Hehee... permisi!" Sakura kembali melaju, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Tak menghiraukan jawaban Kushina dan panggilan wanita dewasa itu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melempar tas ranselnya begitu saja dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Air mata kembali menganak sungai di kedua pipinya yang putih.

Isakan yang mulanya rendah semakin terdengar keras seraya air mata yang keluar semakin deras.

Ia berpikir betapa bodohnya ia mengharapkan bahwa Naruto akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Setelah sekian lama mereka bertetangga dan juga berteman, nyatanya Naruto memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sedari kecil saja.

Hatinya sakit. Perasaannya hancur. Cintanya selama ini tak terbalas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuk tuk tuk

Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis. Setelah puas menangis, ia jatuh tertidur.

Ia terganggu dengan suara-suara yang tak tahu apa itu. Seperti ketukan, tapi lebih kecil.

Sakura mengucek matanya. Terasa perih, namun ia tak peduli. Sakura melirik jam weker yang berada di nakas samping ranjangnya.

Dahinya mengkerut. Sakura tak percaya bahwa ia telah tertidur selama itu. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam dan seingatnya tadi ia sampai di rumah pukul dua siang.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

–lagi

Sakura mengerang dan menggerutu tak jelas. Ia bangkit –masih dengan seragam sekolahnya yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tak ada yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Sakura masuk kembali setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Suara ketukan itu semakin terdengar sering dan semakin keras. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mulai mencari dari mana suara ketukan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengetahui bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia mendekati jendela kacanya lalu embuka tirainya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Mulai dari kertas-kertas yang sudah di bentuk bulat sampai batu kerikil kecil-kecil yang terlempar menimbulkan suara mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

Ia membuka kaca jendelanya yang secara kangsung berhadapan dengan kamar seseorang yang secara tak langsung telah menyakiti hatinya dengan sangat. Naruto.

Sakura melihat pemuda bermata biru tersebut sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang siap melemparkan batu-batu kerikil lagi. Ia terdiam melihat Naruto yang kini menurunkan tangannya.

"Saku—"

BRAKK

Dengan keras dan kasar, Sakura membanting jendelanya agar kembali menutup beserta dengan tirainya. Rasa benci, marah, sakit dan perih memenuhinya.

Matanya sudah sangat bengkak setelah menangis tadi. Ia masih belum siap jika ia harus kembali menangis lagi.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Lagi—

Sakura muak dengan suara itu!

Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Namun, semakin lama intensitas suara yang terdengar semakin keras. Sakura berjingkat lalu bangaun dan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Ia membuka tirai jendelanya.

Ternyata yang Naruto lempar bukan lagi benda-benda kecil. Melainkan buku-buku tebal.

Sakura membuka lebar jendela kacanya dan mulai berteriak marah.

"APA MAUMU?!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar teriakkan Sakura padanya. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin bicara!"

"CEPAT!"

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang," ucap Naruto.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Memang semenjak kejadian pernyataan cintanya dulu, Naruto tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Saling menyapa saja sudah tak pernah, apalagi berkunjung ke rumah.

"Mundurlah, Sakura-chan!" perintah Naruto dan tanpa Sakura sadari, ia pun menurut dengan memundurkan badannya dari jendela.

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari kencang lalu melompat. Sakura menutup matanya dan berteriak histeris. Takut-takut ia melihat Naruto terjatuh.

Namun, hal tersebut terjadi denga cepat. Tahu-tahu saat Sakura membuka matanya, sudah ada Naruto tepat di hadapannya.

"A— apa yang kau lakukan?! Tadi itu berbahaya!" marah Sakura saat Naruto malah memberikannya cengiran lebar padanya.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut dari kamar gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kamarmu masih sama seperti terakhir aku ke sini," komentar Naruto.

"..."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia kembali menunduk dan aura suram sangat kentara di wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat pucat dan sembab.

Naruto berhenti memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Namun sebelum Naruto kebih dekat dengan jarak Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya agar menjauh dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang kami lakukan lagi di taman." Sakura makin mundur.

"Hahaa... memangnya apa yang kalian tadi lakukan? Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa tadi saat lewat taman," ucap Sakura berbohong. Ia kembali ingin menangis.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Aku tahu tadi kau melihat kami."

Sakura mendengus, "Memangnya apa peduliku? Semua yang kalian lakukan bukanlah urusanku. Dari awal semua yang terjadi dengan hidupmu tidaklah menjadi urusanku."

"Saku–"

"Naruto... cukup. Sudahlah... aku tak apa kok," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Aku senang dengan hubungan kalian. Hinata-chan sangat baik. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya," sambung Sakura dengan senyuman tulus.

Naruto terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab semua ucapan Sakura. Takut-takut, nanti ucapannya malah menyakiti Sakura.

Naruto menghela napas. "Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda pirang di depannya itu. "Tak apa, Naruto. Selamat ya?"

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tepat satu jam setelah Naruto pulang. Namun, Sakura masih saja terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

Rasa sedih, kecewa, perih, sakit dan senang campur aduk menjadi satu. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi karena tadi dia sudah bilang pada Naruto kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Namun, mengapa ia tak lega sama sekali? Mengapa rasanya malah sakit sekali?

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Ternyata memang aku tidak bahagia atas hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. Maaf, karena aku berbohong. Bahkan aku tak mengenal betul siapa itu Hinata. Semoga kau tak salah pilih telah menjadikannya kekasihmu. Walaupun kau tak pernah mengakui padaku kalau dia kekasihmu."

Sakura menunduk dalam. Matanya mulai berat. Air mata telah kembali menggenangi kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Perlahan-lahan cairan tersebut mulai jatuh menimpa kedua pipinya.

"Hiks... hiks... Naruto... Aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"

Satu lagi malam yang berat dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sakura kembali meratapi apa yang telah Tuhan takdirkan untuknya.

Dunia ini memang kejam. Begitu pula dengan manusianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Hai semuanya... terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Maaf apabila saya telat updatenya. Sebenarnya ini fanfic sudah selasai lama banget, Cuma ya itu... males update. Paketan modem habis, males ke warnet. Pengen wifi-an jauh dari rumah. Ya akhirnya tetep aja jalan satu-satunya ke warnet. Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa... Wassalamu'alaikum!


End file.
